Among the speakers developed recently, a terminal for connection with a sound signal amplifier is often disposed somewhere in a front part of the speaker for easy connection with an amplifier contained in an apparatus. The above-described arrangement for connection is popular among the speakers used in car-borne sound apparatus.
A conventional speaker is described referring to FIGS. 11 through 13.
As shown in FIGS. 11 through 13, a conventional speaker mainly comprises:                a. a magnetic circuit 7 formed of a bottom plate 7B having a center pole, a ring-shaped magnet 7C, an upper plate 7D and a magnetic gap 7A;        b. a plastic frame 1 connected to the magnetic circuit 7;        c. a voice coil 3 formed of a coil inserted in the magnetic gap 7A of magnetic circuit 7, and a voice coil bobbin around which the coil is wound;        d. a damper 4 for supporting the voice coil 3, said damper 4 being connected at an inner circumference with the voice coil 3, and at an outer circumference with the frame 1;        e. a diaphragm 5 connected at an outer circumference with the frame 1 via an edge portion, and at an inner circumference with the voice coil 3; and        f. a speaker terminal (hereinafter referred to as ST) 2 mounted to the frame 1.        
A conventional speaker further comprises:                a pair of relay terminals 9 for internal connection, attached to the frame 1;        a flexible wire (hereinafter referred to as FW) 6, one end being connected with an end of the coil of the voice coil, and the other end being connected with the relay terminal 9; and        a relay cord 10, one end being connected with the relay terminal 9, and the other end being connected with a terminal plate 2b.         
The above-described ST 2 comprises:                a case 2A for accepting a connector coupled to a sound signal amplifier of an apparatus (not shown);        the terminal plate 2b provided in the case 2A by a press-fitting method or by outsert molding, for coupling with the connector; and        a terminal hole 2c formed in terminal plate 2b into which the relay cord 10 (to be described later) is inserted to be soldered.        
In the above-configured conventional speaker, the FW 6 should always be managed to not make contact with neighboring components (damper, diaphragm), even when the ST 2 is located close to the diaphragm 5. When FW 6 makes contact with the neighboring components, the speaker generates abnormal sounds, or in some cases it is broken.
During assembly of conventional speakers, operators carefully placed the FW 6 in a location most appropriate for avoiding the above-described collision of the components. The connecting operation around the relay terminal 9 requires special skills and laborious work; therefore, it is one of the costly items in the assembly of speakers. In addition, the conventional speakers have many connection points (soldering points), which means that they have a relatively high possibility of poor connections or broken wires.